Happier Times
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: He suffered one too many blows from her, and now its time for Izzy to apologize. Dedicated to Rafael Pereira.


**Happier Times.**

**Summery:**** He suffered one too many blows from her, and now its time for Izzy to apologize.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Alright! Here we go again guys! Another Izzy/Owen one shot, dedicated to Rafael Pereira, who asked for a Izzy/Owen one shot after he helped me with my story 'One Week'!**

**Sorry its taken me so long to actually sit down and type this, I've been getting sidetracked by other projects that I wanted to start, but I've decided that I wasn't going to start anymore until I finished with all requested one shots that I owe people!**

**It may take a while since I've hurt my hand! I must has slept on it funny because it really hurts and aches when I type; I'll try my best however!**

**So, here we go! I Hope you all enjoy it, especially Rafael Pereira!**

* * *

Total Drama World Tour ended fairly abruptly, it had to. The whole cast were chased off the small Hawaiian Island due to throwing pineapples into an active volcano and ended up stuck in the waters for a good few days.

They were rescued, thankfully, and soon sent back to their homes and told that this would be the last season that they would have to compete on, the cast were all so relieved by this that any thoughts of suing the company all seemed to fall out of their heads.

Aeroplane seats were booked, cars and taxis were called and waiting to take the cast back home, goodbyes were said with hugs and high fives, numbers were exchanged to keep in touch and soon half of the cast were on their way home.

Out of the few that were left, small conversations had started; Owen and Noah had once again been reunited and Owen was happily talking to Noah about how sure he was that his Mother would be preparing a massive feast for when he gets back home.

"It's just something she does whenever I go away" Owen explained, "She cooked loads when I first went away for Total Drama, so I'd be expecting quite a lot when I go home".

"Uh huh" Noah mumbled, he wasn't really listening since he had a book in his hands, he was far too preoccupied with reading than listening to Owen's boring stories over and over again.

"Do you think that your parents will have anything planned when you get back home?" Owen asked Noah, pushing hi book back slightly so Noah could see his face.

"Probably not" Noah replied, lifting his book back up again, "I'll be happy to get back home and back to peace and quiet, thanks".

Just as this was said Izzy bounced over to them, she was one of them few that was still waiting around for her cab to take her home, she stood next to Owen with her hands behind her back and a happy smile on her face.

"Wow, I don't know about anyone else but I am stoked to go back home! I mean I already got a phone call from my Mom saying she had to hide all the china that she had bought because knowing me I'd probably walk into the house and destroy it or something with a sledgehammer, I really don't know where she gets these ideas from I mean I don't even own a sledgehammer, I guess it's still good to be going home though, don't you agree?" Izzy gabbled as she looked from Owen to Noah and then back to Owen again.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Well…no wonder".

Izzy then looked at Owen, "What about you Big-O? Are you happy to be leaving?"

Owen frowned, truth is he still really liked Izzy and needless to say was pretty heartbroken when she had called an end to their relationship, albeit that he wanted to break up with her in the first place, still he liked her, he knew he liked her and didn't want to end things because of that. Ever since she took a blow to her head in Jamaica she called it quits, she didn't consider a thing, only her new found smartness, and it broke Owen.

"Happy…I guess" He mumbled as he walked away from Izzy with a depressed sigh.

Izzy watched Owen walk away and she slowly turned back to Noah, "Hey…what's up with Owen, something got him in a twist".

"Why do you think?" Noah asked as he turned a page in the book.

Izzy thought about this for a while and stuck her tongue out in the process, oddly enough nothing came to her mind, she just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Noah.

"I don't know" She mumbled, "I mean I don't think I've done anything".

"You broke up with him Dumbass".

Izzy pursed her lips and blinked at Noah's bluntness, yeah it was true they broke up, but she was sure they break up on good terms, didn't they?

"But I thought we were ok?" Izzy mumbled as she sat next to Noah.

Noah folded the page he was on in his book and lay it down next to him, "Look, no ones ok after a break up and truth is you didn't end on good terms, you broke up saying you weren't compatible and left, he was pretty messed up after that, he _really _liked you, Izzy. And you ended things so quickly he never really got over it, plus I think kicking him in the groin every time you lay eyes on him doesn't really help all that much either. A little pointer for you" Noah explained.

The only thing that could come out of Izzy's mouth after that speech was a small 'Oh'.

* * *

A little while after Noah had spoken to her, Izzy was well on her way home, it didn't take her too long, a short plane journey and a ten minute cab ride, paid for by the Total Drama Company so it didn't cost her too much at all.

Once she got home she greeted her parents and made her way up to her room, she dumped her suitcase and started to unpack, there weren't many clothes, it was more souvenirs than anything that she had with her that she had found from her entire Total Drama experience.

But all through cleaning out her suitcase, she couldn't help but think back to what Noah had said to her.

Owen was miserable because she had broken up with him.

She had to admit that she really liked Owen too; she didn't mean to break up with him but when she was in Jamaica after the plane crash, everything made sense to her to break up with him.

Just like I made sense to her now that she wanted to get back together with him.

But how? He lived far away from her, he was still in Canada but it was further north than where Izzy lived, she needed to find a way to re-kindle their relationship and fast.

She started to pace her room, trying to think of ways of getting Owen to forgive her, what did he like?

Well, Noah said that he hated it whenever she kicked him in the groin so that was out of the question.

But what else did he like? Izzy just couldn't put her finger on it, he never really told her that he liked things except for food and-.

Wait a minute…that was it! Food! Owen liked food, so she had to find something small a food like to send over to him to remind him that she still really liked him and felt bad about everything that had happened.

And then it hit her, something he was always seen eating during the three series of Total Drama other than Chef's cooking.

And that was small enough to send in a package to him.

She grabbed her shoes and pulled them back on, then she ran over to her bedroom window and catapulted herself out of the window and landed safely on the ground with a gentle thud. Then she started to run down the road to put her plan into action.

* * *

Owen had been at home for a good few days now, ever since he left Total Drama he had started to let his life get back to normal and back to reality, of course he did have agents begging to sign him back up to selling fitness equipment again, but to be honest he really wasn't interested.

Now, if he had an offer to be an assistant on a cooking show he would accept without fail, but nothing had come through yet.

He was home alone at the moment, his Father was at work while his Mother was doing food shopping, he did always like it when he was home alone, but at the same time he hated it because there was no one to talk to.

The door bell ringing interrupted his thoughts; he wandered downstairs and opened the door expecting to see someone's face.

But there was no one.

He looked around in case he missed them, but nothing. Instead there was a small package lying on his doorsteps, Owen slowly picked it up and took it inside.

He knew it would be for his parents, but just to make sure he checked the label on the package and nearly dropped it in amazement when he saw that it was addressed to him.

"No way" He cried out excitedly as he unwrapped the package, and then he saw it.

A huge packet of Marshmallows…and a note.

He was very confused by this, and happy at the same time, he hadn't eaten marshmallows since Total Drama Island! So he was very happy by this.

He lifted the note out, hoping it would tell him who it was from, he unravelled the letter, and his heart jumped when he saw who it was from, and what it said.

_**I hope you enjoy these Marshmallows, Big-O!**_

_**Maybe they'll make you think back to good times...**_

_**Izzy.**_

Owen dropped the letter a little surprised, he wasn't that stupid, he knew that he had to make a phone call, and fast.

He ran over to the phone and dialled a number, his heart beating with every movement that he made.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to talk to Izzy please, is she in?"

All Owen wanted was a little gratitude from Izzy, and that gratitude came in the form of several small fluffy, chewy treats.

* * *

_**End.**_

**Well, one more One-Shot done! More will be coming soon so hang tight!**

**I hope Rafael Pereira likes this! I do! **

**Please review!**


End file.
